itrpfandomcom-20200215-history
House Strong
House Strong is a House in the The Riverlands landed East of Harrenhal. Once a powerful house that existed before the Conquest of the Dragon, it was thought to have gone extinct after the Last Lord Strong of Harrenhal was executed by Cregan Stark. The house was relanded after returning to Westeros with Aegon VI Targaryen. = History The Conquest Denys and Duncan Strong were both members of a Mercenary Company known as the Golden Company. They were crucial in Aegon's Invasion of Westeros as Commanders. When the war was won, land was distributed to them nearby Harrenhal. The brothers built a keep they'd dub Stronghold. War of Lords Scorned House Strong would later partake in the War of Lords Scorned, as they were keen to answer to the Lord of Harrenhal. Despite losing in the war, they managed to retain their land and would later threaten war with House Lothston over Harrenhal. Choosing to end their bickering, Aegon landed his son Maekar Targaryen instead. Members of House Strong Past Members * Lord Denys Strong: 'The first Lord of Stronghold, Denys along with his brother Duncan was a member of the Mercenary Company known as the Golden Company and was a crucial member of King Aegon's invasion force. For his aid Denys was gifted a small amount of land nearby the Strong's old fortress of Harrenhal where he would build a modest keep, later dubbed Stronghold in honour of his family name. Despite the aid he offered King Aegon during his initial landing Denys would side against his grace during the War of the Lord Scorned, instead offering his aid to the son of his longtime friend Mycah Strickland. Despite the initial success of the rebellion, in the end of Lords Scorned would fall to the crown forces and Denys was executed for treason, passing the Lordship onto his young son, Harold. * '''Ser Duncan Strong: '''The younger brother to Lord Denys Strong, Duncan survived Aegon's landing and would live for a time with his brother in their new keep, until Denys' death in 333 AC. Duncan would serve as a regent to his nephew Harold and then after his death the boy's brother: Thedore and ruled Stronghold in their names. Though his rule was largely uneventful it did mark the beginning of the feud of between the houses Strong and Lothston, both of whom lusted after Harrenhal the castle of their ancestors, though were denied in favour of Prince Maekar Targaryen son of King Aegon, a fact that neither house has forgotten, still vying for the castle to this day. * '''Harold 'Harry' Strong: '''Named for Lord Harry Strickland, Harold was the first born son of Denys Strong and his wife and was the heir to Stronghold during the War of the Lords Scorned. After the war, Harold was taken as a hostage to ensure the loyalty of his uncle to the crown, though he passed away a year after his arrival in King's Landing, reportedly from an unforeseen illness. * '''Barbara Strong: '''Second daughter of Lord Theodore Strong, Barbara was married to the lord of a house in the Riverlands though passed away due to complications in pregnancy. * '''Harold Strong: '''Third son of Lord Theodore Strong, Harold was training to be a maester of the Citadel, though would pass away from winter flu before ever receiving his chain. * '''Ser Denys Strong: '''Fourth son of Lord Theodore Strong, Denys was a tourney knight of renown, who won many minor victories in the lists. Denys would later be killed by a Lothston of Belfry Tower in a tourney mishap, though there are those that would claim it was not as acidental as it seemed. Current Members * 'Lord Theodore Strong: Current lord of Stronghold ** Ser Richard Strong: 'Heir to Stronghold ** 'Ser Godwyn Strong: Knight of the Kingsguard ** Lady Helaena Strong: Lady of TBD Family Tree * Denys Strong (269 AC - 333 AC) * Arwyn Strong (née Frey) (285 AC - 324 AC) ** Harold 'Harry' Strong (321 AC - 335 AC) ** Theodore 'Ted' Strong (324 AC - Present) ** Carrellen Strong (née Haigh) (323 AC - 375 AC) *** Richard Strong (348 AC - Present) *** Alysanne Strong (née Nayland) (346 - Present) **** Agnes Strong (366 AC - Present) **** Mya Strong (367 AC - Present) *** Edmund Strong (350 AC - Present) *** Helaena ??? (née Strong) (351 AC - Present) **** Issue *** Barbara ??? (née Strong) (352 AC - 373 AC) **** Issue *** Harold Strong (353 AC - 377 AC) *** Denys Strong (354 AC - 379 AC) * Duncan Strong (271 AC - 343 AC) Category:House Strong Category:Houses